


Questions

by soymilkeuu



Series: herph/seat shenanigans [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Anger, Confusion, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, heat cannot control his emotions man, poor serph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilkeuu/pseuds/soymilkeuu
Summary: Something about Serph made Heat feel strange, like he wanted to simultaneously punch Serph and strangely, hold him close and never let go.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so i played dds for like 15 hours and i already have so many feelings for these two  
> also im just posting this even if its terrible because wow i need more content for this pairing and dds in general

There was a familiar _clang_ as the doors to the strategy room opened and the rhythmic sound of footsteps echoed from the hallway. Faint sounds of rain can be heard from within, a muffled pitter patter that was barely audible.

 

Rain. Grey skies and rain were a constant in the Junkyard, even after they gained their newfound powers and everything was thrown out of the balance. After these radical changes to their lives they were secretly glad that there was at least one thing left unchanged, especially when adjusting to these powers was an unpleasant experience for most.

 

Heat admits that he doesn’t mind- no, he _enjoys_ these new powers. The way adrenaline courses through his veins as he transforms into Agni, tearing into flesh and devouring enemies was downright blissful. When Agni takes over he can let go of everything and let himself drown in the euphoria of battle.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

He saw a figure enter the room from the corner of his eye, breaking him out of his reverie.

 

Heat turned around and saw a pair of familiar icy blue eyes stare back at him. Serph took a step closer to him with a neutral expression, though Heat could see the curious look in his eyes. He had called Serph over to the strategy room without explaining why.

 

Besides the rain, Serph was another constant in the Junkyard for Heat. They had been together as far as Heat could remember, when the tribe only consisted of Serph and himself. Now the Embryon had grown in size, becoming one of the six largest tribes of the Junkyard under Serph’s leadership.

 

Not long after the incident at Ground Zero and Sera’s arrival, Heat quickly realized something was off. Sometimes there was an indescribable sensation inside him that made him felt like his chest was on fire. There would be bursts of uncontrollable emotion, though Heat couldn’t quite put his finger on what it actually was. 

 

Now, something about Serph made Heat feel strange, like he wanted to simultaneously punch Serph and strangely, hold him close and never let go.

 

Diminishing the last of his thoughts quickly, he broke the silence around them.

 

“Why did you hold back?” Heat asked.

 

Seeing the confused look Serph gave him, Heat clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Back at Coordinate 136. When Bat offered to give Sera back if I betrayed you."

 

“You were pretending,” Serph said slowly, though the look of confusion was still apparent on his face.

 

“That was before I told you what I was actually planning! ” Heat’s voice was rising from anger, his hands curled tightly into fists.  
After a brief moment of silence, Serph placed a hand on Heat’s shoulder and squeezed it gently.

 

“I know you would never do that," he reassured in a soft voice.

 

“That’s the problem, Serph. You’re too naïve.” Serph’s grip around his shoulder tightened and he looked at Heat with an unreadable expression. Calm blue eyes met with angry red ones, neither of them willing to break eye contact. Then, Serph’s expression somewhat softened. He gave Heat's shoulder another gentle squeeze.

 

“I’ve known you for so long, Heat. We’re comrades,” Serph whispered. He looked vulnerable and Heat could do nothing but stare at him. "I know that will never change."

 

Heat couldn’t think of a reply. It was as if someone else had controlled him when he grabbed Serph and crashed their lips together.

 

Adrenaline rushed through him and he heard Agni roar inside his head, as if this had been a battle instead of Heat blindly following his instincts like an idiot (though in that case , they’re not much different). Serph’s lips were soft against his, and he tasted like rain and copper and something else Heat couldn't quite identify.

 

When he pulled away they panted for breath and Serph’s eyes had widened in shock as he touched his now slightly red lips. Heat couldn’t even process what just happened, much less form coherent thoughts.

 

"Heat, I- what was that?” Serph asked, snapping Heat out of his trance.

 

_Did I just try to devour Serph? Or was that … something else?_

 

“Shit,” Heat cursed. This was all too much to process. Heat needed to get away from this stuffy room, needed to clear his head. Anywhere but here with Serph. He started to walk towards the doors.

 

“Heat, wait!” Serph grabbed Heat’s arm in an attempt to stop him.

 

“Let go of me,” Heat growled as he jerked Serph’s hand off roughly and stomped towards the door, leaving behind a stunned Serph who only stared after the figure that slowly disappeared within the long hallways of the Embryon base.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ENDS SO ABRUPTLY I HATE IT UGH
> 
> i like to think that serph is slightly more open towards heat, though that's probably just an excuse my brain made up to explain why serph is ooc here HAHAH
> 
> also heat is an emotionally constipated potato
> 
> you guys should read quantum devil saga by the way it's pretty good


End file.
